Exhibit on Black Tie
by Elle0712
Summary: She was a Lion, who well…caught her pray and wanted more. Not a single tear, or amount of remorse was etched on her face - for a minuet there we all thought she was going to topple her victim of choice once again. Please give it a chance, No couples decided


Title: Exhibit on Black Tie

* * *

The silent room was almost unbearable. The tension was -only to be cut through a knife worthy.

The silent girl in a mock of tears laid on the floor. Hair tussled, dark stains of a mix of that expensive mascara and eyeliner -That said it was "waterproof"-falter her and now was on her face like a clique of sorts. Her dress was crumpled and slightly torn on her right sleeve, her right hand to her left cheek; she was just a fucking mess.

While she was a mess, she was also the center of attention, the laughing stock of Emily Starks welcome back party, who gladly I might add, sat in the corner of her huge mansion and laughed her head off at the drama entertaining her guest. She certainly couldn't be anymore then happier about this. Either it was the seven shots of vodka she had taken before the "drama went down" or she honestly felt no remorse for laughing fondly at the mess of the girl on her floor while others looked at her in pain and sorrow; she just didn't care.

"The bitch had it coming" was Emily's thinking, but did she?

I believe so.

It was hilariously plaid out. To much of a clique to even call it something new. Something like this had been played out in movies, and TV shows, now it was happening in the gigantic mansion on Anna Leda St. south of the town square. No doubt about it, this will be the talk of "now gossip" in all of one middle school and high school in town. The towns people will soon hear It from the teenagers and the towns people will soon pass It out to whomever wanted to know. I guess that's how it works in a small town.

And at the center of all this mess -Yes, girl on floor is the center of attention, but this one is the one who started all this- was a ragging brunette beauty, with almost a frightening look on her face…I guess you can almost call it the look of " I really want to kill this bitch, and throw her in the fucking Niagara!" but then again looks can be deceiving.

It's almost as if you can see the steam coming from her ears, and her body posture! Yup, she's out to kill.

She was a Lion, who well…caught her pray and wanted more. Not a single tear, or amount of remorse was etched on her face - for a minuet there we all thought she was going to topple her victim of choice once again.

But was she really a victim, I think not.

But back to the ragging beauty, she stood 5 feet and 7 inches tall (only a little bit taller, because of her tall heels) over her pray, her boyfriend…well now I'm guessing ex… tried to pull her away, before doing much more damage then a torn sleeve and overly powerful bitch slap towards the girl on the shinny waxed floor.

I had to laugh, I really did, I could not help it. I mean if you were in my position, you would laugh right? Because this was just to funny not to laugh at…but when I did, I wish I didn't.

The ragging bitch, I now dubbed her as, looked at me and pointed her finger at me, her eyes bulged out of her head. She looked at me and squeezed her eyes tight, clinching her fist before letting out a loud scream.

"I"LL FIND YOU AND SLIT YOUR THROAT YOU ANNOYING LAUGHING PRICK!"

I couldn't fucking help it! I burst out laughing once again . It was the funniest shit I had ever seen since the 2007 Backyard Prom ( yeah, that's another story); this shit was completely funny!

"I SWEAR THIS SHIT IS NOT OVER, PAYBACK WILL BE, AND I MEAN THIS: EXACUTED!" The ragging bitched humped and stomped her feet towards the alcohol, all eyes still on her, as she took multiple shots of whatever is on that table…I'm assuming little something that will be getting her fucked up easily.

I laughed a little, watched as she made her way to the door, a scowl on her face. Soon everyone faced the mess on the floor, but my attention was still on the ragging bitch. She turned away from the door, a big ass smirk plastered on her face, slowly turning into a big smile, pointing her finger at me and winked..

I couldn't help it. I winked backed.

"Damn she beat that shit out of that girl!" I couldn't help but say out loud . "My turn" I shrug.

"Peyton baby are you okay?" I yelled out to exhibit A on the floor. My voice full of concern and worry.

"I got you, let me help you"

* * *

"This is just the shit we need, we get in, we get in fast." She says with her eyebrows scrunched together thinking hard, then it dawns on her " They'll never see it coming, It's perfect!"

"Come on? ARE you fucking insane!" I say as I pull out my chair and look down upon her "This is too fucking easy, and babe we are not some fucking private sector of the assignation's club, we don't go walking around in dark black suits…"

"Who are you?" I look at her confused "What?"

"Who are you? What is your name ?"

"I'm Nathan Fucking Scott!" I say with a proud roaring tone.

"That's right, and I'm Brooke Fucking Davis and shit is about to hit the fan!" she laughs loudly and cheers.

She runs towards the kitchen and comes out with a stack of pictures and spreads them out on the table.

"These…these are our people…Exhibit A, Exhibit B, Exhibit C, and Exhibit D."

I looked at the people looking at me…My eyes bulge out.

"fuck."


End file.
